Bruised
by VampiricSiren
Summary: Sunako has FINALLY become a lovely young lady. But, she is now WEAK and in an abusive relationship, and she is POWERLESS to save herself. How will Kyohei take this news? Will love finally blossom between them? SunakoxKyohei
1. Discovery

**I do not own the Wallflower.**

**I do not own the characters.**

**Please read, enjoy, and review!**

**Check out my other fanfic! "Leave It To Fate". It's a Twilight fic!**

* * *

As I started home I thought about what had happened that day. Everything had changed since I had finally decided to become a lady. Men finally started to notice me, all but _him_. He was the only I ever really wanted to notice me, and when he didn't I decided it was probably best to move on. My current boyfriend was a total pig, and an abusive man. If Kyohei or the others found out, they would surely kill him. Telling them would be better, but I don't know how to explain that I, Sunako Nakahara, am completely helpless against this man who is so frightening to me.

On the bright side, I no longer had nosebleeds around the guys now, and they were happy with their free rent. Every once in a while I would indulge myself in the occasional Freddy or Jason movie, and I still hid out in my room, but there were just some thing I was not willing to live without. Sighing, I parked my car and turned off the ignition. Being a lady is too much work, but it is not something that I'm willing to give up being now, but it was something I could go without for a while.

I walked inside the front doors of my aunts mansion and set my bag and keys on the side table, then started for my room. As I rounded the corner I came in contact with a muscular chest. Stumbling back, I looked up to find Kyohei glaring at me. "Can I help you?" I asked somewhat irritated from the days earlier events. Stupid creature of light. Can a girl not go one day without being bothered by men?

"Watch where your going!" He yelled, and slammed his fist into the wall.

Jumping I stared up at him, then I grabbed my keys and started back for the door.

"Where are you going?" I stopped when my hand was wrapped around the door knob, then looked over my shoulder at him, fighting back tears.

"I don't need this right now, especially from you." Throwing open the door I ran out, rushing past Yuki, Takenaga, Noi and Ranmaru.

"Sunako, what's wrong?" Noi grabbed my elbow, and pulled me to a stop, quickly releasing me when I winced. "Sunako? Are you okay?"

Cradling my elbow, I nodded slightly and forced a polite smile. "Yeah, everything's fine. I just need some fresh air."

She did not look convinced, but nodded and let me go on. Turning quickly, I rushed to the edge of the trees and started on the little path that led to the Nakahara Family Burial Grounds. Once there, I climbed the great oak that sat in the center of the little graveyard, and sat on a branch that overlooked the land my aunts mansion sat on.

The hills stretched and rolled, creating great dips in the landscape. It was beautiful. A place where I could be alone, to think to myself. To weep to myself about my one sided love, and the bruises that riddled my body. Choking on a sob, I brought my knees to my chest and buried my face in them. Why did it have to turn out this way?

What seemed like hours later, I walked back to the mansion, hoping to slip in without notice. No such luck. Noi was sitting on the front steps, and stood when I approached.

"Can we talk, Sunako? Inside, and in private?" She looked at me with concern, and a sisterly affection that made me want to weep all over again.

I nodded, and walked through the door. "Lets go to my room."

We walked up the stairs, and into my room, shutting the door behind us. Sitting on my bed, I stared at Noi and waited for her to begin. "Well?"

"Sunako, I'm worried about you. I care for you as a sister, hell, you are a sister to me. And I know how you feel about Kyohei, so don't try to deny it." She sat down next to me, and took my hand, looking into my eyes. "I know what a jerk Rakuto can be, but what worries me more is your relationship with him. Sunako, does he hurt you?"

Startled, I looked at her, and saw that she already knew, but was not sure. A nervous laugh bubbled from my lips as I struggled to come up with an excuse. "What are you talking about? He treats me fine."

"Don't. Don't lie to me! I can see it in your eyes." Before I could register what she was doing, she gripped my hand and shoved my sleeve up, then stared down at the bruises coating my arms. Looking up, I saw the tears in her eyes, and knew what was coming next.

"No! Noi, stop!" I yelled, rushing after her as she darted out of the room, down the stairs and into the parlor, screaming for Takenage and the rest of the guys.

They rushed in and immediately Noi ran to Takenage. "What's wrong?" He asked. When she didn't answer, he looked over her head at me, noting the tears in my eyes. "Sunako, whats going on?"

At that moment, Noi pulled back and stared at me. "Show them."

I shook my head. "Noi, please don't."

"Show us what?" Ranmaru asked as he stood next to Yuki.

Noi's bottom lip trembled, and I pleaded with my eyes for her not to say anything. She shook her head. "Show them, Sunako. Show them the bruises."

"Stop. Please just stop." I was begging now, but to no avail.

Kyohei looked at me now, questions swimming in his eyes, as the rest of the room stared at me. "Bruises?"

Nodding, Noi motioned at me with her chin. "Sunako is covered in bruises. Rakuto is beating her. Take a look for yourself."

Kyohei walked over, towering over me as he grabbed my arm, and I winced. "Sunako..."

Screaming, I stepped back from him and looked at the others. "You want to see? You really want to see that bad? Fine!" I gripped the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head. Everyone gasped as I stood facing them in nothing but my bra and jeans, bruises covering my arms, chest and torso. "Is this what you wanted to see? Did you want to see how much I've been hurt and humiliated.?" Falling to my knees, I hugged myself, sobs wracking my body.

Noi knelt beside me and hugged me close, rocking me back and forth, but it was Kyohei that picked me up with a gentleness in him I've never known, and carried me to my room. Placing me in my bed, he covered me with the quilt and sat in the chair beside the bed, holding my hand until I fell into a deep sleep.

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Truth

When I finally woke up, it was to find everyone in my room. Everyone but Kyohei that is. Noi sat next to me on my bed and stared at me for a few moments. Then she spoke. "Why didn't you say anything, Sunako?"

Ashamed, I looked away, staring outside the window for what seemed like eternity. "Because ...because I was scared." Fresh tears formed in my eyes, but I fought them back relentlessly.

Yuki, who was normally a timid guy that cried a lot, looked absolutely livid. This was a side of him I had never seen before, almost like a fierce protectiveness. I was stunned, and overwhelmed all at the same time. "You were scared? Since when? You've always been able to take care of yourself, why is now any different?"

"He has a point, Sunako? Why is it different this time?" Ranmaru finally spoke, after listening to Yuki speak out of anger, which was unusual, and concern, was slightly taken aback.

I wiped the tears that had escaped my eyes and looked up at everyone. "It's different because he's so much stonger than me. He's as strong as Kyohei. Maybe even stronger."

Takenage moved forward and sat next to Noi, who was still staring at me. "He may be stronger than Kyohei? That may present a problem."

"Problem?" I stared at him, then it clicked. "Where did Kyohei go?"

All four of them jumped up and stood in the doorway. "Well, um, you see ..."

"Tell me. Now!"

On a collective breath they all said it at once. "He went to go find Rakuto."

My eyes widened and my breath left me in short, uneven gasps. "Oh no. Why did you let him leave?" They all stared at me, the reason clearly stated on their faces. "Why!?"

It was Noi that answered me this time. "Because, Sunako, he is not the only one that hides his true feelings." She stared at me as those words sunk in, my heart choking me in my throat. "Plus, we could not have stopped him even if we had tried. His mind was already set."

He will come after me. Rakuto will come after me when he finds out that they know. Oh no, why is this happening? And Kyohei? If anything were to happen to him, I could never forgive myself.

"I-I think I need to be alone. Please." They all nodded and closed the door, sealing me in the once healing darkness. The darkness would not help me now, I need Kyohei's bright light. I needed to see it for myself. Glancing at the door, I estimated my chances of escape without them noticing. They were pretty good.

Easing from the bed, I snuck to my closet and grabbed some jeans and a sweater. Once I was dressed, I slipped into my combat boots and opened my window, then climbed out. I grabbed the pipe next to my window and shimmied down it, landing with a soft thud on the ground below. Sneaking my way around the house was ridiculous, but it had to be done. As I made my way to the front of the house, I passed the parlor window and stepped on a twig.


	3. Confrontations

I froze, hoping that they hadn't heard me. They did.

"What was that?" Ranmaru asked as he stepped closer to the window, and peered out.

"What?" Takenage questioned, confused.

"That noise. It sounded like a twig snapping. Hey, wait what is that?" His voice was right above my head. Closing my eyes tightly, I cut off my breathing, for fear they would hear me. An audible curse made me look up, and into the eyes of Ranmaru. Busted.

I took off toward the gates at the fronts gates, bypassing my car as I did. Behing me I could hear Ranmaru shouting, telling the others I was trying to escape. Sure enough, they sprang into action, and pretty soon the front doors slammed open as everyone rushed after me. Looking back, I saw their expressions change from frustration, to horror. Before I could realize what had caused the change, I looked back ahead of me only to run into a solid wall of flesh. My head tilted back to find Rakuto staring down at me. He flashed a smile and grabbed my wrist before I could get away. He was calm. And when he was calm, that meant he was lethal. Something bad was going to happen and I was helpless to stop it.

My eyes widened and I could hear everyones footfalls behind me speed up. Rakuto spun me around and held me against his chest, one arm wrapped around my waist. I stared into the eyes of my family. Yes, my family, that is exactly what they were, and always would be. Noi had tears in her eyes, and Yuki tried to comfort her while Takenage and Ranmaru stared silently at Rakuto, fury clearly evident in their eyes.

"Sunako, want to tell me why your brothers look as if they want to kill me?" His voice was still calm, polite, but most of all, controlled. A voice that I hated to hear. I opened my mouth to answer, but he cut me off. "Could it be that you told them something you shouldn't have? If so, then you'll have to be punished." To emphasize his words, he gave a sharp squeeze to my elbow, causing me to cry out.

"Get your hands off of her!" Ranmaru and Takenage bellowed at the same time.

"Sunako!" Noi and Yuki screamed.

Slow, steady tears leaked out of my eyes. Noticing my tears, Rakuto bent his head down, and kissed them away from my cheeks, squeezing my elbow once again when I blanched in disgust. I bit my lip, refusing to give him the satisfaction of seeing my pain. That only made him more determined. Looking to my friends, no, my family, I saw the despair and the rage on their faces. It was time to stand up for myself.

I brought my free arm back, ramming it into his stomach, stumbling away when he doubled over. Staring down at him, I walked closer, but stayed out of striiking range. "You bastard, you'll never touch me again." With that, I spit in his face and turned to go to my family.

Noi pointed to something just over my shoulder, eyes wide with fear. "Sunako, look out!"

I whirled, coming once again face to face with Rakuto. His eyes gleamed with deadly glee as he brought the back of his hand across my cheek. My lip split, the metallic taste of blood entering my mouth.

"SUNAKO!!" Tensing, I looked over to see Kyohei, gracefully lethal, stalking Rakuto. This was exactly what I had tried to prevent. Kyohei is strong, but then again, so is Rakuto.

"Kyohei, stop!" I frantically scrambled over to him, trying to push him back. He was not moving so much as an inch. "Kyohei, please!"

The frantic, desperate plea must have caught his attention, because he looked at me. "Sunako? What are you doing? Why are you protecting him?" Gently, he reached up and wiped the tears from my eyes with his thumb. A gesture so unlike him, so tender, even with murderous intent lingering in his eyes, that made me weep more.

Gripping his shirt, I laid my head on his chest, feeling him freeze at the contact. I breathed deeply, then looked up at him. "I'm not protecting him. I'm protecting you."

His eyes widened and his breathing became quicker. Before he could speak, Rakuto spoke. "Aw, how sweet. Well, it would do you no good to fight me anyway. You will never win." A deliberate challenge rang in his voice. One that, I knew, Kyohei would never refuse.

Stepping aside me, Kyohei continued his predatory stalk toward Rakuto, his prey. They began circling each other, fists clenched, feet shifting, preparing to fight. Rakuto decided to fan the fire. "That little whore worth something to you? If you ask me, she's pretty useless." Kyohei growled then charged forward, swung his fist at Rakuto's face. I turned and ran toward the house, Noi right behind me. We ran from the sounds of bone connecting with flesh, the grunts of pain and the curses of frustration.

"Sunako, stop! Please wait!" Noi caught up to me as I stopped and leaned against the wall, then sunk to the floor, sobbing as I buried my face in my knees. Noi held me close, rocking me back and forth, 'shshing' me to calm down. I calmed down enough to take a sip of water, and then I poured my heart and soul out to her.

"I love him. This wasn't supposed to happen." Just as I finished speaking, Kyohei came around the corner, his eyes wide in stunned disbelief. Quickly, as fast as lightening, I was on my feet again, clutching my stomach protectively, as if to block the pain. He heard! He had heard everything I just said.

Takenage helped Noi to her feet and left, followed by Ranmaru and Yuki, leaving Kyohei and I alone in the hall. When we were alone, Kyohei stared at me, then blinked and spoke carefully. "Is it true?" I nodded, then closed my eyes. "Then how come you didn't say anything before?" My eyes popped open and took in his expression. It was peaceful. Relieved. And hungry.

"What?" I asked, unable to believe what I was hearing.

He chuckled, then looked me straight in the eye, advancing until he had me back against his door. Towering over me. "I love you, too." Then his mouth descended on mine, erasing every coherent thought from my brain.


	4. author's note

**Thank you everyone that reviewed!**

**I'm working on the next chapter and I'll have it posted soon!**

**Thank You: Beautifully Disturbed and Temari no subaku for reviewing.**


	5. Suprise

**I do not own the Wallflower.**

**Thank you everyone that reviewed!**

**Enjoy!**

Kyohei's hands settled on my hips then slipped around my waist, pulling me closer. At first I just stood there as he kissed me, dazed and confused. Then, like a weight had been lifted, my arms found their way around his neck as I kissed him back. The way he held me was something so new to me, but it felt so right. He was careful, minding the bruises that still covered my body, but still managed to be firm. His tongue danced lightly across my lips, asking for entrance. I gave it to him.

His tongue entered my mouth, exploring it thoroughly. Tilting my head slightly to the side, I deepened the kiss. One hand reached behind me and opened his door as he held me to his chest with the other. Slowly, he walked me backwards until he could shut the door and lock it, then moved his mouth down to my neck. I moaned softly and sifted my fingers through his hair, feeling the soft texture against my skin.

Gently he picked me up, then placed me on his bed, laying down beside me. My back arched as his hand found its way up the back of my shirt, softly stroking my skin, causing me to shiver. He kissed across the top of my chest, slowly moving my shirt up with his hand. Pulling away, he lifted my shirt over my head, then stared down at the bruises on my chest and torso. His head bent forward, and he kissed every single bruise, paying special attention with his tongue.

I lay on my back gasping as he sucked gently on a rather large bruise that covered my hip. Moving back up to my lips, he kissed me once agian, softly lapping at the cut in the corner of my mouth. Just as I pulled his shirt over his head, someone knocked on the door. Startled, I jumped slightly, then began to blush profusely. Kyohei growled at the intrusion.

"What?" He yelled toward the door, frustration clearly written on his face.

"Don't talk to me like that, Kyohei. Now open up!" The voice was definately feminine, but was definately not Noi.

With wide eyes and a look of horror, I looked to Kyohei, mouth hanging open in shock. Our eyes met and we spoke simultaneously.

"Auntie!"

"Landlady!"

Before we could pull away and dress, the door burst open, revealing none other than my aunt. She stared at us dumbfounded, then began to laugh.

Kyohei and I pulled on our discarded clothes, then stared at her like she was crazy. She had just walked in on us as half naked and wrapped up in each other, and she was laughing? As much as I loved my aunt, I hated to admit she had finally lost her marbles.

"Auntie? Are you okay?" I spoke tentatively, wary of what she would do next.

She clutched her stomach, then stood up as straight as she could, trying to hold in her raucous laughter. "Hmm? Oh yes, I'm fine." When she finally calmed down, she grinned at both of us. "Well, it is about time. I was wondering when this would happen."

I let out an exasperated sigh. Kyohei and I would never live this down. Casting a quick glance at Kyohei, I was suprised to find him smiling as well.

Then he spoke, his words causing my heart to stutter in my chest. "So was I, Landlady. So was I." He turned to me, and his smile brightened. I smiled in return, then walked forward to give my aunt a hug.

"It's good to see you, Auntie." I whispered, elated that she was here.

"You too, Sunako. Noi called me." My body went rigid, and I stepped away from her, staring at her in shock. Kyohei's hands landed on my shoulders, trying to ease away the tension. I knew, without looking back, that his face as murderous at even the though of Rakuto or my being hurt.

"What?" I croaked, my throat was so dry.

With hurt eyes my aunt stared at me. "Why didn't you tell me? I would have been here in a heart beat. Why?"

I looked down, clenching my fists as a shameful blush spread over my neck and face. "Because I couldn't."

"That's not an answer." Raising my head just a fraction, I mouthed for her to have Kyohei leave us. I didn't want to put him through that again, even if it was mentally. She caught on quickly. "Kyohei, can you please let us talk in private?"

"Yeah. I'll be downstairs." With that he walked out of the room, not bothering to glance back.

Auntie and I stood in silence for a few seconds later, then she broke down. I quickly wrapped my arms around her, telling her everything would be okay. Nothing like this was going to happen again, not to me or anybody that I knew.

We cried together. She held me while I held her and we wept against everything cruel and unfair in this world. When we had calmed down, I told her the facts. I even told her what Kyohei did for me. She was overjoyed by the fact that we now knew each others feelings, but was even more at peace knowing I was okay. Thanks to my family, I was fine.

"Oh, my poor, Sunako. I'm so glad you'll never have to go through that again." She hugged me tightly. "Remind me to thank, Kyohei. I love you, Sunako. Always know that."

"I know that. I love you too, Auntie." We joked around, then walked back down stairs, finding everyone at the table waiting for us. There was a giant chocolate cake in the center of the table. I ran to the table, only to be stopped by Kyohei; he handed me a plate with what looked like the largest piece cut out of the cake. The chocolate was absolutely decadent.

Family, the love of your life, and chocolate cake. Oh yes, life was good.

**Okay, so I have a problem. My friend says that I should leave the story the way it is and call it complete and create a sequal, but I'm not too sure.**

**Please help! Review and let me know if I should continue with this story, or make a sequal! **

**Thank You! I hope you enjoyed it!**


	6. Unfinished Business

**Okay, so I was going to end this story and make a sequal to it, but it has recently been pointed out to me that this story is rated M. There is nothing really rated M about this story . . . yet.**

**I've decided to add one more chapter, then I'll try to work on a sequal. If a sequal does not work out, I'll just continue to write more Wallflower fics.**

**This chapter is purely 'lemon'.**

**Kudos to LogicalGoth for the idea.**

**Enjoy!**

Later, when I had done the dishes and cleaned the kitchen, I trudged up the stairs, heading for my room. And sweet, blissful darkness. Only, I didn't make it to my room.

As I walked past Kyohei's door, it suddenly opened, and I was pulled inside. I came into contact with his bare chest, squeaking in suprise. He once again shut his door and locked it, then he stared down at me.

I started to say something, but moaned softly as his lips claimed mine. One hand rested on the wall beside my head as he kissed me, then he picked me up, placing me against the door. Wrapping my arms around him, I angled my head to deepen the kiss, opening my mouth under his. He groaned, pressing his body against mine, his tongue delving into my mouth.

Pulling away, I gripped the hem of my shirt and lifted it over my head, throwing it to the floor. His eyes never left my body. Softly, he stroked his hand across my cheek, then down to the valley between my breasts, deftly flicking the front clasp of my bra open. The cool air washed over my skin, causing me to moan. Tossing the bra aside, I hitched my legs up and wrapped them around his hips, pushing against him. He clutched my thighs, then carried me to the bed, crawling over me as he pushed me back.

My hands roamed over his chest, then snapped the button on his jeans, pushing them over his hips, using my feet to kick them to the floor. He helped out by standing to drag my jeans down my legs, followed by my underwear, shedding his own boxers, crawling back over me.

He pressed open mouthed kisses across the top of my chest, then slowly circled my left breast with his tongue until he reached my nipple, taking the hard peak into his mouth. I groaned, breathing heavily. His mouth then showed the same attention to my neglected right breast, pulling small sounds from my mouth.

I felt his hand on my thighs, parting them gently, then he stroked the warm flesh between them. Using his index finger, he softly stroked the pink folds, easing two fingers inside me. Gasping, I clutched at him, scrambling for purchase. He continued to use his mouth on my breasts, moving his fingers in and out of me, picking up pace.

"Kyohei . . ." I trailed off, struggling to breathe.

He looked up, pushing his fingers deep and curling them inside me. My orgasm was instant and intense. I moaned, arching my back.

Moving between my legs, he clutched my thigh, holding it against his hip as he slowly entered me. I moaned and buried my face against his neck, kissing his warm skin. He groaned, his fingers tensing on my thigh, digging into the soft flesh.

He lifted my hips, then began to move slowly, gently. My hands found his shoulders and clutched at him, my nails scoring his perfect skin.

Sweat sheened our bodies as we slid together, causing a glorious friction. His movements picked up speed and power, then I wrapped my legs around him once again, pulling him deeper. Leaning down, he claimed my mouth possessively, pinning my hands above me as he did.

I tensed, then screamed into his mouth as I went over the edge. He followed me. He groaned and shuddered as he released, stroking his hands down my twitching body. I fell limp beneath him, utterly satisfied as I struggled to breath. He collapsed on top of me, then rolled to the side and pulled me agianst him.

"I love you, Sunako." He whispered against my ear.

"And I love you, Kyohei."

He kissed me softly, then simply held me as I drifted into unconsciousness. Life wasn't just good. No, life was perfect.

**Hope you liked it!**

**Thank you everyone that reviewed.**

**Sadly, this is the final chapter. :(**


End file.
